Are You My Neighbor?
This episode is the 3rd episode of Veggietales. Its lesson is Loving your Neighbor and has two parts, "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" ''and ''"The Gourds Must be Crazy." Countertop Bob and Larry start on the countertop with Larry wearing a shoe on his head. He asks why he is, and Bob explains that they are going to tell the story of Flibber-O-Loo because they have recieved a letter from a child who wants to know what loving your neighbor is. The Story of Flibber-O-Loo There were two large cities on top of a high mountain, so high that the clouds were below. The city to the West was Flibber-O-Loo, and they wore shoes on their heads and claimed that it was the best headgear. The town to the East, Jibberty-Lot, knew a shoe wouldn't do, and instead wore a pot. The two bickered and fought over who had the best headgear, and shot pots and shoes at eachother day and night. Some didn't like fighting, and instead wrote poems or sang. One of those people one day went on a walk with his pet wind-up lobster. He went out of his city and down the trail which lead to Jibberty-Lot. He didn't notice three bandits were spying on him. As the Flibbian and his lobster walked by, the bandits jumped out of their hiding placed and robbed him of his milk money. They knocked off his shoe, then they knocked off his sock, then stuck the Flibbian's head in a hole, and ran off with his money and his sock. He cried for help, but his pet lobster kept on walking. Soon the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo came by and saw the poor Flibbian. The Flibbian cried and begged for help, but the mayor claimed he was too busy. Then a Flibbian Doctor came running along and saw the poor man with his head in a hole. She also claimed she was too busy for him. They both ran off to do their work. The man was hopeless. Then, a small Lottian boy came walking through the path wearing a pot. He saw the man and realized he was a Flibbian, not a Lottian, and decided not to help since he was from the other city. But then he thought that God made him special, and he also made that Flibbian special, too. So the boy with the pot decided to help the man, and took him home and to the Flibbian Doctor and paid for his bills. Soon everyone realized you must love your neighbor. After the man and the boy became friends, so did Flibber-O-Loo and Jibberty-Lot. Then after, instead of throwing shoes and pots at eachother, they threw colorful flowers and sweet candy. The Hairbrush Song Larry is taking his morning bath and is looking for his hairbrush. With no luck, Pa Grape drops in and tells him he saw a hairbrush in the back. After Larry is jumping for joy, Junior drops in and asks him why he needs a hairbrush since he has no hair. Larry sorrows about having no hair, only for Bob to come and tells him that he gave it to the peach. After sorrowing again, the peach comes in with a towel on and thanks Larry for the hairbrush. Larry tells him to take good care of the hairbrush. The song ends with Larry bowing and the audience throwing flowers. The Gourds Must Be Crazy As Junior and his dad walk into Junior's bedroom, their discussing on who's coming to Junior's birthday party. Dad Asparagus suggest that Junior invite over a foreign kid name Fernado. Junior is not sure on inviting him and states that he talks weird. Dad tells him that the Lord wants us to love evryone and not just the ones that are like us. As Junior is tucked in for bed, a strange light shines in the bedroom. The light is apart of a little space ship that lands on the floor. The cockpit opens up with lazer beams turning the little people inside into life size people, it's Bob and Larry. Bob says he's a tomato and he needs Junior's help, reflecting his first appearance from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Larry is shown with a candy bar on his helmet and Bob flips out about having to tell Larry not to eat with his helmet on. After Larry throws away his candy, Bob states the situation. Bob says that a star ship by the name of the USS Applepies, is in danger of a giant meteor that will smash it to bits. Junior asks why they can't just move the ship out of the way, but Bob says that the ships engines are powerless and can't power up the ship. Bob and Larry come to Junior for help because Junior minored in aerospace technology at the Happy Tots Preschool, which Larry has done too. As they take Junior in their ship, they take off. When the gang head into the USS Applepies, Junior is greeted by the ships engineer, Scooter, also marking Scooters debut. It's 5 minutes until the meteor is about to destroy the ship and so far no luck. Junior then hears singing and turns to see two gourds named Jimmy and Jerry, who are the new guys. They are known for singing and eating all the time. They talk to Junior and say that they can eat a whole planet which brings an idea to the crew. They ask if they would like to help and save the ship, they say that'd be swell. They carry them to the only two escape pods and deploy them into space. As the gourds fly into space they land in a movie object. They realize that the meteor is made entirely out of popcorn. They then proceed to feed themselves with only less than a minute left on the clock. The crew proceed to get scared about whether the ship will explode or Jimmy and Jerry will succeed. As the clock ends, Jimmy and Jerry succeed and hit the front window. When they get back in the ship, the crew congratulates them and Scooter apologizes for judging them. As Jerry eats a table, he realizes that a electric plug that isn't plugged in and plugs it in. The plug makes the the ship's power turn on. Jerry then proceeds to sing, "I Can Be Your Friend". As the song begins to end, Bob and Larry take Junior home. Junior cals his dad in and tells him that he'll invite Fernado over. He also says that if a popcorn meteor comes in, Fernando can eat it or if the slime monster shows up he can melt it with his heat vision. Dad asparagus says that Fernando can't do those things but he might show Junior the foods and culture that Fernando likes. As Dad asparagus walks away, Bob and Larry come back for directions to the freeway. Junior tells them go down the street and left on Mr. slushy. Bob and Larry then proceed to argue about why Larry messed up on the directions. It all ends with Larry asking if he can go to Mr. slushy but Bob says the money is for toll. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Flibber-o-loo citizens (miscellaneous verions) (debut) * Dad Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Jibberty-lot (miscellaneous verions) (debut) * Dad Carrot (debut) * Laura Carrot (debut) * Lenny Carrot (debut) * Henry (flibbian) * The Scallions * Lovey Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Silly Song Narrator * Pa Grape (silly song only) * The Peach (debut) * Louie (debut, mentioned only) * Marsha (debut, mentioned only) * Fernando (debut, mentioned only) * Scooter Carrot (debut) * Jimmy Gourd (debut) * Jerry Gourd (debut) * Mr. Slushy (mentioned) (debut) * Qwerty Trivia *'Moral:' Don't judge others by their differences. *This is the first appearance for Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Lenny, Laura, Dad, and Scooter Carrots, and the Peach. *"The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" is based off Dr. Seuss and the Parable of the Good Samaritan. *Mr. Slushy's mentioned in this episode. He was also mentioned in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Larry the Cucumber changed his voice from low to high. *Jerry Gourd's voice was slightly deeper here. *This is the 2nd episode where Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber arrived to Junior's house this time in a Spaceship just to bring Junior Asparagus to the USS Applepies. *This is the episode where Bob smashes the "What We Have Learned" Song. You could see a factory gear rolling to the left across the countertop. And then, the song turned back on. *The plastic toy wind-up lobster appears before in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" ''and ''"VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38." *"The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" was so popular and successful that it was re-released several times and even made on a book on tape which can be found on either eBay.com or amazon.com if you got the money. No joke. *It is unknown was the Mayor and the doctor say there to busy to help Larry but somehow they have time to sing which took longer then it would have to free Larry in the first place. *The second segment "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" is a spoof between Star Trek ''and ''The Gods Must Be Crazy. *The shoe headwear for "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" was based on Terry Gilium's, "Brazil", in which there are Women in that film who wear hats with upside down shoes, according to the behind the scenes on the DVD. If you plan on watching it, it is rated R, so be careful. *"The Hairbrush Song" was originally going to be "The Razor Song". Mike Nawrocki, the voice of Larry and writer of the silly songs came up with the song when he was looking for his razor. He came to Phil Vischer with the song but Vischer thought that kid's parents would be concerned about them looking for razors so Hairbrush was chosen instead, according to the behind the scenes on the DVD. *The inspiration for Jimmy and Jerry's voices were based off Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki doing their impressions of a former boss who had an uptight way of talking, according to the behind the scenes on the DVD. *This Is Ron Smith's First Episode. *This Is Heather Jone's Last Episode. *In "The Gourds Must Be Crazy", when the crew go up the elevator, you'll notice elevator music. The music is taken from the "Forgive-O-Matic" skit from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Although Scooter said there were 364 people in the ship, the other 358 were never seen. *The two stories in this episode were released on seperate VHS tapes sometime in 1995 as school teaching videos. The stories are very similar when they were released together except that there are no references to the bible since their were going to the public school system. * The song "I Can Be Your Friend" was very special and awesome. Gallery Neighbor 1994 cover.jpg|1994 cover Neighbor 1995 cover.jpg|1995 cover Neighbor 1995 back cover.jpg|1995 back cover Neighbor 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Neighbor 1998 back cover.jpg|1998 back cover Neighbor 2004 VHS cover.jpg|2006 VHS cover Neighbor 2004 DVD cover.jpg|2006 DVD cover Category:Episodes Category:Space episodes Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:God Made You Special Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song